


Little Red Rose

by suju786



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suju786/pseuds/suju786
Summary: Once upon a time a beautiful boy went into the forest and never returned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Background (in case you’re curious): so apparently the old world versions of ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ are really dark; in some cases, Grandma and Little Red are eaten and no hunter comes by to save them and everything is just bloody and terrible; in others, Little Red manages to escape but the wolf follows her back home through the woods and eats both her and her mother; sometimes, the wolf tells Little Red to strip and to get into bed with him so that they can quote unquote ‘rest,’ and this is usually interpreted by mythology professors as underlying sexual warnings. Essentially, the understanding of the older versions of the story is that ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ is a warning for children about sexual predators. So you see where I’m going with this.
> 
> Cross-posted to my LJ account @ http://suju786.livejournal.com/55713.html

 

 

Once upon a time, in the beautiful village of Tslo, there lived an orphan lad, oh beloved he was so. _“Little Kazu.”_ They called him dearly as he skipped by on his little geta sandals and flowing white robes, on his way to deliver the orphanage’s bread and cookies to the townspeople by the loads.  
Back and forth, for years and years – door to door, with charms and cheer.  
  
So adored he was that as a sign of appreciation, the mayor presented him the pristine handiwork of the town’s little nation – a velvet overcoat to wear over his flimsy yukatas as he went about. So becoming of him that he wore it every day without fail; and so the townspeople began to call to him as a beautiful young male, _“Little Red Rose.”_  
  
One day, Tackey, the orphanage’s baker, called for him, _“Little Rose, Little Rose!”_ And said, “the woods are much too dark and dangerous for the children to navigate, but Old Man Johnny has fallen ill and is ever so irate.”  
_“Oh no!”_ Nineteen-year-old Kazuya exclaimed, for Old Man Johnny was the kindly soul who owned the orphanage. “Whatever can I do?”  
“Hurry, you must take this,” Tackey handed Little Red Rose his packed basket, “bread and soup, and medicine and fruit for the Old Man – be sure to keep it all warm,” he said as the boy took the food in hand, “now, don’t loiter by the paths, nor run, Little Rose,” he warned, “for you will break the wine bottle and spill the soup, and Old Man Johnny will have nothing to eat with his bread and will not recoup.”  
  
“Oh my, how terrible a fate!” Kazuya held the basket close, “I will do just as you say and deliver this to grandfather, sound and safe,” he promised Tackey.  
“Thank you, child,” the baker replied, as he fussed over tidying Kazuya’s hair and straightening his clothes on the side, “do remember to smile prettily when you greet him at the door; sing him your beautiful songs to raise his spirits and heal his sores. Give him our good wishes and glad tidings and stay the night, for the woods are dark and dangerous when kept from sunlight.”  
“I will, Tackey,” obeyed the orphan, “‘till tomorrow then.”  
_“’Till tomorrow, Little Red Rose.”_  
And with a hop and a skip and a flourish of red, he was on his way through the Deep Dark Forest of Dead.  
  
  
Old Man Johnny lived a good half days’ worth of time from the little town of Tslo, and so Kazuya made haste to start his journey before first break of morning glow.  
Deeper in the daunting forest ahead (but not that deep at all), hung about two creatures in the trees, still lazy and abed.  
Demons, they were – with their twin wolf ears and sharp, ivory fangs; red eyes the color of every dark deed and smiles the size of humanity’s greed.  
  
“Look,” said the younger, who boasted of a mane of tawny galore, to his friend, “there’s a beauty worth the time,” he leered as the demon beside him turned down and gazed through thick branches with a rising smile. _“Mine,”_ he growled softly and was off – a minute per mile - bounding away through the forest canopy before his beautiful friend could finish screaming, _“JIIIIIIIIINNNN-!”_ His irritation teeming.  
  
_“Oh!”_ Kazuya hurried to balance himself and upright his basket, when a sudden blur of black charged the air before him and erupted like a faulty gasket.  
As the misty dark hue cleared before his eyes, he started in surprise, when he realized a creature that hadn’t been there before was coming to rise, to tower over him while slipping from its shadowy guise.  
_“Hello,”_ he greeted the beautiful man, and smiled prettily just as Tackey told him to, as he knew nothing of demons and their wicked nature.  
  
“Hello to you as well beautiful boy,” the demon purred back, stroking a finger under the chin of his new toy, “what do people call an angel such as yourself?”  
The orphan colored in tones of soft pink, _“I’m Kazuya,”_ he replied shyly, “but people call me Little Red Rose.”  
_“Unbefitting for you, no?”_ The demon sighed wistfully as he stroked the boy’s soft, auburn hair making Kazuya preen blissfully.  
“Beg pard-.”  
_“As if a mere rose could measure up to your beauty,”_ he finished winsomely and Kazuya flushed ever redder, turning away demurely.  
  
Eyes down, he asked softly, “and what do they call you, beautiful stranger?”  
_“They call me Jin,”_ the demon smiled back like he was all but a danger.  
“Hello Jin,” Kazuya smiled back.  
And together they walked for a while.  
  
“Where are you off to in the Deep Dark Forest on this beautiful day, sweet boy?”  
_“To dear old grandfather’s to bring him food and joy.”_  
“And what have you in that basket to your right?”  
_“Fruits and wine and medicine with which his illness he may fight.”_  
  
“You don’t say,” Jin smiled wide, “do tell, angel – where does your dear old grandfather live?”  
_“Just two and a quarter hours ahead, by the Cliff of Sieve,”_ said Little Red Rose, _“his cottage stands just beyond the thorn bush thicket and under the canopy of the seven weeping willows – oh, you must know of it – it’s in the clearing near the creek, the one with the two shattered windows.”_  
  
The wicked demon thought to himself then, ‘this tender beauty is a beauty indeed and an old man will surely have led a long life full of sin and every dark deed. His human soul shall be ripe for the picking by now, and his darling boy shall be ripe for my taking soon enough. _Hm._ I must be cunning and capture them both so that him I may chow, and this one I may plow.’  
  
And so he walked and walked and walked along, with Little Red Rose until the walk became long. Coming upon the mayflower meadows, he asked, “shall we rest?” And took his basket, “you don’t look your best, you beautiful thing, this won’t do – you must take care of yourself too.”  
“Oh, but dear old grandfather-.”  
_“Need only wait a few extra moments while you rest,”_ the demon consoled, _“come here, pet,”_ he beckoned as he took seat under the shade of a massive oak, _“take a break, rest your legs.”_  
“I do suppose,” the boy replied hesitantly as he came to settle, “just a doze…”  
  
_“No harm, no foul, sweetness –_ come here,” said Jin as he pulled the latter close to his side, “let me sing something for you,” he whispered, and leaned in to kiss softly at Kazuya’s ear before he started to hum an eerily beautiful tune.  
_“O-Oh…,”_ murmured Little Red Rose as the wickedly sinister demon wrapped an arm around the small of his back to palm the curve of his hip, fingers kneading appreciatively into the flesh, his hunger ringing dark and fresh.  
  
The words Jin sang to him then were unknown as he leaned in nonetheless to savor the soft tone. Enchanted and flushing gently as the beautiful man pecked his jaw while he sang, Kazuya noticed neither the subtle charm with which his voice rang, nor the drowsy still that settled over him as he slowly but surely sank into the demon’s hands. Just barely awake by the time the man leaned in to kiss his lips, Little Red Rose was soon all and well peacefully eclipsed. And so he would stay for hours to come, until the day would end with fall of the sun.  
  
In the meantime, the wicked demon headed straight off to the little cottage in the clearing under the seven willows by the creek behind the the thorn bush thicket. He knocked, once he’d passed the picket.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Inside, dear old grandfather Johnny, poor of mind and heart, jumped rather violently with a start. “Oh, you silly child!” He scolded, “do not get your dear old grandfather oh so riled!”  
_“Grandfather, Grandfather!”_ Exclaimed a voice that sounded rather odd, _“It’s Little Red Rose! I’ve brought you medicine and wine that’s thawed!”_  
Old Man Johnny answered, “yes, yes – hurry inside, child – before the sun sets and frees the creatures of the wild!”  
And so the vile demon entered and reaped, the poor old man’s soul, while he all but shrieked.  
  
  
When Little Red Rose sprang from the demonic charm, the sun was far in the west and he gasped in alarm.  
_“Oh no!”_ Said he, as he hurried to collect himself and go along his way. “Grandfather!” He cried as he hastened to the cabin, unsure of what to say, _“grandfather, I’m late! I apologize! I fell asl-_ oh my…,” he murmured, astonished to find the cottage door open.  
  
“Grandfather?” He asked as he entered and shut the door. “Oh, grandfather,” he sighed when he saw a being nestled deep under the bedsheets appearing rather sore, “I do apologize for making you wait,” said the boy as he drew open the curtains to let in the light Johnny did so hate, “I never realized I’d become so tired when I’d stopped for a break,” continued he as he stoked the fire, “grandfather, are you still awake… _oh?”_  
  
He halted in his steps beside the bed as the flames lit up the dark corners of the room ahead; for there lay his dear grandfather in all his sickness and gloom, but with his hair drawn low into his face and his blankets seemingly pulled up in haste. Rather odd he did look like that.  
  
“Oh grandfather, what strange ears you have,” he said curiously.  
_“The better to hear you with, dear boy!”_  
“Oh grandfather, what a strange voice you have!”  
_“The better to sing to you with, my dear!”_  
“Oh grandfather, what sharp nails you have!”  
_“The better to scratch my itches with, darling!”_  
“Oh grandfather, what broad shoulders you have!”  
_“The better to carry firewood, my child!”_  
“Oh grandfather, what a strange smile you have!”  
_“The better to lift your spirits with, dear!”_  
“Oh grandfather, what sharp fangs you have!”  
_“The better to gobble you up with, baby boy!”_  
  
Hardly had the terrible creature said this than he made to spring out of bed, and push Kazuya down onto the mattress in his stead.  
“Oh grandfather!” Cried out the beautiful boy as upon him, the wicked demon encroached, “you are not grandfather at all!” He desperately reproached.  
_“Cursed I’d be if I was,”_ Jin laughed as he rounded the boys hips up with his devious hands, and settled between his legs after knocking them apart to further his devious plans. _“Now come,”_ said he, _“lay with me,”_ he squeezed supple flesh, _“… and be the dessert to my main course.”_  
  
“What have you done with grandfather?!” Kazuya gasped, “oh, you terrible man, why are you such a bother?!”  
_“I’ve sent him on his way to a better place, love,”_ consoled Jin in a low voice as he sought the soft and tender skin at the boy’s neck above, _“you needn’t worry your fine self with him, after all, he was rather grim.”_  
  
“No!” Cried the distraught orphan, “where is he? Where have you sent grandfather?” He demanded in chagrin, “I wish to see him!”  
_“Do you?”_ Asked the devious demon as he lowered his waist, and flexed his hips in between the younger’s legs, intent to debase.  
“Oh-!” Gasped Kazuya, fury and fists softening against the man.  
_“Because,”_ Jin groaned as he rolled his hips down once more, _“if you truly wish so…”_  
And _oh,_ the boy did moan so, eyes shutting reality out as he took to squirming about; melting over something akin, to the sensation of pleasure this was causing him from within.  
  
_“… I’ll take you there…”_  
  
“… Yes-!” Gasped Kazuya, though unsure as to what he was offering his assent to. “What’re you doing…?” He carried on, rather disoriented, after a moment of being contented, “what are you…,” his legs eased even further open as the lecherous demon, ground between them, smiling like an animal into his skin, _“why does it…,”_ he whimpered as his head fell back, _“… feel so good…?”_  
  
_“Mmh,”_ he moaned softly, fingers twining tight in a ruined sheet, toes curling even tighter in his rising heat, _“Jin-,”_ came his breaking voice, as the man dropped one hand to raise his thigh against his choice; as he made Kazuya so very abash, Jin tore open his yukata by tugging his obi sash.  
“That’s right,” urged the demon as he laved caresses down the stretch of the boy’s neck down into his chest, and he pulled his robes further and further into a mess, “enjoy yourself, sweetness – open up, _give yourself to me...”_  
  
And the boy mewled. He blushed brightly and clutched at the bedspread tightly as the terrible demon pulled aside their undergarments, and came back to him laughing like the evilest of varmints. Skin on skin and flesh to flesh, Jin smiled as he kissed the boy’s soft lips, and brought their bodies to mesh, _“louder,”_ he whispered and took to his parting lips with his tongue, kissing senseless this boy who was still, oh so young. _“Louder,”_ he repeated, grinding their bare cocks together, giving his hand to the boy to hold as a tether. _“Louder still, beautiful boy,”_ he shaped up Kazuya’s curves with a hand as he brought it down to squeeze his rear, and snarled in his ear, _“scream for me,”_ he brought his other palm down to shove the boy up against him, by the sudden whim, fingers digging into his flesh and pulling it apart, as he listened closely to racket of Kazuya’s beating heart.  
  
And scream Little Red Rose did, as those fingers inly slid.  
  
“You mustn’t-!” He gasped and turned away, “ – you mustn’t tou… ch – T-T-Tackey said-! I must obey-!” Though his eyes rolled in such pleasure, as he reveled in feelings beyond mystic measure. The dastard demon groaned softly then, teeth sinking deep into his lip as he did it again. With such delight, he watched, as innocence fell to corruption between his fingers in the dark of night. And so his ashy black heart sang, while in his heart, his wild desires rang.  
  
“It’s alright…,” murmured the demon as he whispered a hellish charm that meant no harm, and left Kazuya’s hole soaked with slippery slick, his own dark member growing oh so very thick. “It’s alright for me, beautiful boy – I’ll be,” he kissed him just under the curve of his jaw, “your special,” he sucked a dark mark just under the area, “person,” said he, “your only special one,” as he massaged the wetness at the brunette’s rear into his skin, “the only one who can _touch you,”_ he prodded gently with a finger, _“like this,”_ and slipped it in and _in and in._  
  
And the boy gasped, fingers racing to clasp, into the demons’ robes as his head fell back into the sheets which he tried to grasp. _“What are you doing-?”_ He yelped in a backwards sort of shock, trying breathlessly to talk, as he strove to reject the man, while his body had another plan. Full of contradictions and juxtapositions in that moment, the beautiful boy was – eyes wide and shocked, but becoming unlocked – eyes now rolling shut as some _wonderful_ sin was stroked within; fingers trying to push at the demon, but pull at this beautiful wicked man against all reason; trying to kick the black-hearted devil, and trying to wrap his legs around Jin, unable to settle.  
  
_“Make your mind up, pet,”_ chuckled the demon as he pushed in two other digits beside the one that was wet. _“Do you want me?”_ He rasped as he shoved his fingers back and forth, groaning as the boy clenched up around him for all he was worth. Kazuya moaned and lifted his hands from Jin’s shoulders to tangle them into his hair, as the man touched him again – _oh, right there._  
  
_“Yeah, you want me, baby boy,”_ continued the terrible demon as he thrust in his fingers and ground down hard, _“you want this?”_ He urged, while the boy was off his guard. And Kazuya nodded (unsure of what he was answering again) while the demon plotted the ways of his sin, _“hell yes, you want me – goddamn - you’re so beautiful-,”_ as the boy hugged the demon nearer, trying to get ever closer – ever dearer; trying to get _“more…,”_ of whatever it was the man was doing to him, though he felt rather sore, _“oh-,”_ and his eyes rolled once more, _“…more… Jin…”_  
  
The demon hissed raw, broken pleasure then – pulling his fingers from the boy’s entrance again, and gently pecking his cheek, as he rolled his hips when the boy went weak, rubbing his member into the wetness of the charm, he’d placed on Little Red Rose with no harm.  
The boy blinked, vaguely distracted and confused now – _“what is…?”_ He questioned softly, making to look down.  
Yet the devious demon caught his lips once more, this time in a kiss much fiercer than before, sure to make him that much adored. He mewled and flailed while his movements were curtailed, heart torn asunder as he moaned in wonder while Jin held him under.  
  
Breathless, he lost himself to the kiss of the reckless, and the lecherous demon smiled a thing of subtle sin as he made to begin, fingers digging hungrily into the boy’s rear as savored his skin, and spread his legs further to get within. A moment later as he licked into the beauty’s mouth, he entered him in a sharp thrust and a delighted shout.  
  
Kazuya went soundless then, breathing in small short bursts as he tilted his head back again; eyes shut and brow drawn, lip bitten and mind gone. Beneath him, his white yukata lay crumpled and torn, as Jin kissed him all forlorn; his scarlet overcoat framed his twisted body on fresh sheets instead, as the pleasure and pain twisted his head. He gasped out a strangled moan, as his pale robes were further strown, his red overcoat warping sweetly to hug his curves, as the man before him set fire to all his nerves.  
  
_Such a wreckable picture of perfection he made: that of purity which had been betrayed._  
  
Jin grinned wide under the thick of his dark fringe, teeth grinding together and fangs glinting sinisterly in the moonlight’s silver tinge. _“Lose,”_ he drew his hips back, standing on his knees and making to attack, _“yourself,”_ he rocked into Kazuya, _“to me,”_ ordered he as a shaky smile tore insistently at the boy’s bitten lips. _“Break,”_ he breathed, and repeated the motion, _“fall from grace, you beautiful,”_ groaned the demon pleasurably at the very notion, _“beautiful,”_ he thrust into Little Red Rose once more, _“beautiful boy-,”_ he gasped and swore, with a smile when below him, Kazuya started moaning softly when filled to the brim.  
  
For the demon’s charm worked in ways of convenience to _certain acts_ and in amplifying pleasure in _such_ a way, it had the young brunette screaming for him within a minute, without anything very much sensible to say.  
  
_“That’s right,”_ gasped the terrible demon as he claimed his prize with vigor, _“that’s right, lose yourself, baby boy – you like that?”_ He threw his head back, laughing loudly and howling with rigor, before coming back and gathering Kazuya in his arms, letting the boy cling to him and his devilish charms.  
  
_Gone,_ was the memory of any dear old grandfather by now, as Little Red Rose writhed and cried under the gorgeous demon anyhow; helplessly lost to this this new and novel pleasure he was, as his world faded to stars just because. _Desperate,_ he was as he clung to Jin like a lifeline instead, he screamed as he was pounded and _pounded_ and _pounded_ into the bed. Soft hazel eyes disappearing as they rolled in pleasure, each time the man above him offered him a blissful new treasure. He thrust _harder_ and _harder_ and _harder_ and, “yes-! _Yes-!” Slamming_ into that tender spot each time, very much making this passionate act seem more and more like a beautiful crime.  
  
“So good…,” he whined, _“oh- oh!_ Jin – _so – good-!”_ As the thrill rendered him blind. Oh, if only his blissfully ignorant self had ever known, about such passion and pain that stripped him bare to bone.  
Kissing him profusely and whispering filthy-sweet nothings into the night, the demon moved faster as he led the boy through this passage’s rite. Rocking the bed now as he said, _“come on, baby boy – go ahead,”_ and cocked his jaw and sank his fangs into Little Red Rose’s neck.  
  
_“Come for me,”_ he growled as the boy screamed, tearing into the demon’s skin with his nails as it seemed, the man had bit a deep mark into his own tender skin, to mark him as it would be, for future bearing of kin.  
“Jin, _Jin – oh! - JIN--!!”_ He cried as he lost himself to something intense, something beautiful and _new_ and wonderful and something without much sense.  
  
The devilish demon smiled into Kazuya’s bleeding mark, as he felt the boy shudder violently under him in the dark. Hole tightening desperately and spastically over his own engorged member, Jin shivered as he too lost to pleasure in the chill of September.  
_“Mmmmh-,”_ he moaned himself as he came inside, dragging out his orgasm by sending the boy for a fierce ride.  
Though quickly, before the tired boy could nap, he recovered to sit back and lift Kazuya into his lap.  
  
_“Again,”_ he whispered to the exhausted brunette, as Kazuya sank into him much too drained to do anything yet. With the demon fussing and cussing at his neck, kissing and licking his fresh wound – he tried for words in a voice just barely tuned.  
“…Hm …,” he just barely intoned, as he felt the man push insistently into his sensitized body with a soft groan, wetness dripping - which he knew wasn’t his own. _“Hn –_ Jin… _ahn-,”_ he hugged the terrible demon weakly as he rocked in his lap, listening to him whisper and be such a sap, _‘again, baby – come on – again, again…’_  
  
Behind them, their shadows danced the oldest sinful jig of time, over and over and over again, much past the night’s prime; long after the moon rose and the wild things came out to play, sinning in shadows just before the break of day.  
  
  
The following morn found a lonely little cottage just by the creek, in the gleam of dawn while the sunlight was still bleak. From two shattered windows in the right wall of the house, the first rays of dawn fell upon an old fellow in the kitchen with no spouse. Lifeless, he was. For poor Old Johnny seemed to have finally succumbed, to the pull of time while life around him still strummed and thrummed.  
  
As dawn aged into day, the sunlight migrated away and away; extend across the walls it did and throw strange and soft shadows as it slid. It roamed the little house in such a way, until it finally fell upon a bed at around midday. This bed boasted shattered purity and proud corruption, however – with no couple to take responsibility for the destruction.  
  
For the sunlight had illuminated an empty, exploited bed.  
  
Days and days after his mysterious disappearance, however, the devious Jin-demon was found by the crescent moon in chilly weather. Tearing through the treetops of the Deep Dark Forest he was, laughing, wild and free as he raced to meet his friend, just because. He howled over his shoulder to something speeding just as quickly through the forest canopy behind him as he did, _“you’re slow! Hurry it up, kid!”_  
  
_“ANIMAL.”_ Came what had to be greeting not a moment later.  
And Jin laughed, settling with a crash, in a tree as tall as a skyscraper. “Hey,” grinned the giddy demon back down at his dear devilish friend, while something behind him, met a disastrous end.  
  
“Where had you disappeared off to, idiot?!” Scolded the brunette a few branches below, “the village folk have been scouring the woods high and low! Ever since you ran off that time to commit that crime…,” the younger demon quieted then, red eyes narrowing, in the darkness of the glen.  
  
From behind his friend peeked out something orange and red; a young boy with sharp triangular orange ears atop his head. Behind him fanned out in the windy gales, six bushy, snowy-tipped and orange tails. He had hazel eyes that gleamed red in stray rays of moonshine, and auburn strands that glittered silver in much the same manner at the same time. Behind a shy smile, glinted two small fangs, and under a rosy red cloak extended two pale hands, edged with ivory claws were, and right then Jin’s friend was sure.  
  
It was a fox demon. With a familiar face, that stood to reason…  
“You didn’t.” The Yamapi-demon snarled.  
_“Hello.”_ The Little Red Rose-demon said back smiling prettily in just the way Tackey had told him to.  



End file.
